


One Not Two

by AshesOfTheWind



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Alpha Carver, Alpha Female Hawke, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anders is an Omega, Babies first Omegaverse fanfic, Beta Bethany, Bonding later own, Dragon Age 2 freeform of sorts, F/M, Fenris is an Omega, First chapter explains my version of Omegaverse, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Possible Character Death, Rating May Change, Rutting, Rutting and Knotting to come later, Sebastian is a Beta
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2018-09-20 13:30:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 11,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9493556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshesOfTheWind/pseuds/AshesOfTheWind
Summary: Hawke was never proud of being an Alpha female, most of her family were Alphas. She showed as one when she was seventeen, her parents were overjoyed with their first pup. Now as the oldest of three siblings her need to protect them was overbearing. The younger twins had both shown differently, Carver the only warrior of the family had shown as an Alpha much to the family's shock, and Bethany held the rank of Beta along with the gift to use magic. When the three Unbonded siblings are forced to Kirkwall, Hawke starts her way from the bottom to the top.Time passes and the Qunari are growing violent making the city more dangerous than before the Alpha seeks more companions who can help protect her family as well as help them gain a safer social class in the city. Hawke’s life does an 180 however when two of her new companions reveal themselves as Omegas one day when they were on a trek in the wilds. Hawke now has to deal with not one but two unbound Omegas who will soon be going into Heat, she must also protect them from others and even herself. When it comes down to a hard choice she has to choose between them, after all, one not two can form a Bond.





	1. My Omegaverse

**Author's Note:**

> My first try at writing an Omegaverse fanfiction, as such I would love feedback on how I do as I post chapters. I am taking some freedom in Dragon Age 2's storyline to attempt to make this work better.

#  **My Version of the Omegaverse**

**The Alpha's~** they are mostly Mages and male with females being less common however it is possible depending on the parent's ranks. Three of ten people can be Alpha, the Heat of an omega has a major effect on Alphas making it hard and sometimes impossible for them to leave one along when in Heat, as a side effect an Alpha around an Omega in Heat will likely enter rut and become very hostile. It is possible for a male and female alpha to reproduce however the rate of it happening is not the best, for the best possible change they prefer to Bond with Omegas.

 **The Beta’s~** Rogues and Warriors make up most of the Betas, this is mainly because they tend to be able to focus no matter that the enemy is. The Heat of Omegas tend to have little effect on them, however, the Betas do gain a more protective instinct of the Omega and try to keep peace with the Alphas to prevent injury or death. The possibility of Betas being male or females are even compared to the gender split in Alphas. Betas can not produce offspring, it is also rare but Betas can Bond with Alphas and Betas, mostly however they tend to Bond to other Betas.

 **The Omega’s~** They tend to be of any rank however if they are rogues they tend to be archers and right at a distance. Due to them being extremely rare, with one out of 10 being one, Alphas tend to fight over them as they are the only ones who can Bond with them to reproduce. Both male and female Omegas can bear only an alpha’s children(pups), however, if the Alpha is a female she can choose to bear the offspring as long as the male Omega is willing. Although rare some Omegas may show Alpha traits and fight their instinct to obey the Alphas or even rebel against them as long as they have an alpha with them.

* * *

 

#  **Terms of the Omegaverse**

**Bond~** When a pair of Alphas, Betas or Omegas bond together and become mates. This allows the pair to pick up on each other's feelings, and give faint insight on the other’s thoughts, often as a strong color or vibe. The following pairs can form a Bond, Alpha/Omega, F!Alpha/M!Alpha, Beta/Beta, Beta/Omega, Alpha/Beta.

 **Heat~** A normal trait that Omega who are old enough to reproduce enter into in order to provide offspring for their Alpha mate. If an Omega is Bonded only their mate can help them with their Heat, otherwise an unbound Omega’s Heat scent will draw Alpha’s stronger until they have been Knotted by one. Alpha’s who are around this scent often enter their own Heat called a ‘Rut’ that makes them more violent to other Alpha’s and makes them struggle with control.

 **Suppressants~** These are pills that suppress Alpha and Omega scents. For Omegas, this prevents them from going into Heat until they have been off of them for three days or off of them and around an Alpha who does not take Suppressant. These make it so that Alpha’s scents are not as strong and will not enter their own Rut or trigger an Omega’s Heat as easy.


	2. The Death of Alphas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leandra, Malcolm, and Wesley meet and the true journey begins.

When it comes down to it Mia knew she had no other choice, she had to lead her family away from the darkspawn. Her instincts as an Alpha, a protector of the week, were screaming at her to get them away and she listened to them. Making them start packing when her instincts told her something was off the family was ready to flee as soon as the creatures showed themselves. She urged her family forward her Alpha parents in the lead with Carver guarding his sister in the middle, Mia followed behind keeping watch behind them as they entered they approached the wilds. Hearing the sounds of a woman yelling ahead Mia signaled for her father to switch places with her, now in the lead, she ran ahead cutting down darkspawn until none were left for the moment. Upon scenting the women as being a Beta and the hurt as an Alpha a growl rumbled in her throat as she approached her daggers in hand.

 

“Name yourselves.” She snapped her green eyes narrowed upon the Alpha male.

 

“I am Aveline Vallen and this is my husband Wesley.” The red headed women responded flinching slightly at the other’s use of the Alpha voice.

 

“What is a _Templar_ doing here?” Mia responded dropping the alpha tone from her voice knowing it would likely not work on the Alpha male.

 

“Trying to escape the Darkspawn like the rest of you. The wilds are overrun, we can’t go that way.” The women said with a slight growl as she moved in front of the man as if to guard him.

 

“We will go where we must. _Wesley_ , you will stay away from my sister. Know if you follow us, you will have to do as I say.” She added putting extra stress on the man’s name making him look at her before nodding.

 

Content with their response for now and glad for more people to protect her family she led them to a large open plan on the top of the mountain. Aware of a sickness creeping into the air no long into their journey she was not shocked when the male Alpha fell to the ground pale-skinned. Scenting the air briefly she turned shooting daggers at the man her parents moving to stand on either side of her both looking at the man. The scent of darkspawn clung to him and was growing stronger the more time that passed, Mia looked between Malcolm and Leandra before looking to the red-headed Beta. It was clear the taint in the man was starting to effect his mate as her scent turned bitter and her eyes dulling slowly, knowing it could not be allowed to continue she walked to the fallen man taking a dagger in hand.

 

Just as she lifted her hand to deal the death blow to the tainted alpha male a roar shook the earth, Hawke spun on her heel just in time to see her mother get grabbed by a great ogre. Hearing her father’s outraged yell as he released a large firestorm upon the beast, she jumped into action alongside her siblings. Carver combat rolled behind the beast using his great sword to hack at its legs, Bethany gathered her mana coating them all in a magical field repelling the arrows of the genlock rogues as Mia dashed between them lowering their numbers. Now with the genlocks dealt with the brown long haired alpha female threw a smoke bomb vanishing before backstabbing the beast making it flinch dropping their mother to the ground, between Carver and Mia the ogre soon fell their father dealing the last blow with a mighty shadow or ice shards.

 

“Father!” Bethany yelled from where she sat healing their mother, without a word Malcolm raced to his mates side the older Alpha male looking close to tears.

 

“Leandra!” He cried falling to his knees by her side taking one of her hands in his, Carver stood a good distance away with his back to the others as he kept watch.

 

“Father, she is gone. You know it as much as the rest of us do.” Mia whispered her voice breaking as she looked to him seeing how crestfallen he was.

 

“I-I don't mean to interrupt Alphas but we need to leave.” Aveline stuttered unsure how to react to the death of the older female before her.

 

“You’re too late on that Beta.” Carver growled earning the other’s attention as they noticed the sickeningly sweet scent of decaying flesh growing stronger.

 

“Carver guard mother’s body, Bethany healing and wards, _Beta_ focus on using that blasted shield of yours!” Mia snapped making Aveline snap out of her shocked state and they did as they were ordered.

 

The battle lasted longer than Mia would have liked, she could feel her siblings growing tired and their father’s grip on reality slipping. When the number of darkspawn were at their lowest she shot forward cutting a path forward, she stopped however when the ground started shaking once more. When another ogre ascended to their plateau they were forced to the wall with no means of escape, seeing no other way Mia was going to order the others away using herself as a distraction in order to protect them. Before she could, however, her father stepped forward his blade tipped staff held before him as the iron tang of blood filled the air, the sudden vision of her father reminded of the stories of King Cailan facing the darkspawn until his untimely death never backing down, she knew then what her father had planned. Malcolm planned to fight the Darkspawn alone and give his children the chance to escape.

 

“Father, no.” Carver growled his eyes narrowed as he grips his father’s shoulder.

 

“It is the only way. Follow your new Alpha, your sister understands she was going to do the same thing if I do not.” The older Alpha male said with a grin to his oldest daughter, a look of pride flashing across his face.

 

“Wesley, I love you.” Aveline’s shaking tear-choked voice drawled the other attention for a split second, noticing the hurt male standing sword in hand he was going to join Malcolm in his death fight.

  
“Alpha males.” Mia says shaking her head sending a few tears rolling down her cheeks as she leads the others way before turning “Wesley, Malcolm, you will be remembered with Honor.”


	3. Kirkwall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mia and her group make it to Kirkwall. (I suck at chapter summaries)

“I can’t believe you did that sister,” Carver repeated for the tenth time that day, it was clear that his inner Alpha was still mourning the loss of their parents.

 

“We didn’t have another option, Carver. Please just accept that.” Mia responded as she led them towards the harbor. 

 

Roughly a week had passed since the day they lost their parents and she had become the new leader, not that her Alpha brother had not fought her every step of the way. Now they were making their way aboard a large cargo ship headed for Kirkwall the safest place the Alpha female could think of for her little pack. Aveline and Bethany had been whispering among themselves since morning, the Betas seemed to be growing closer since the loss of their loved ones and that slightly worried Mia. The Alpha did not yet trust the red-headed Beta and always kept her at arm's length but still offered praise and kindness. Mia knew that now more than ever they needed the Beta to be better protected should something happen in the new city they were headed towards.

 

The ride over was pretty eventless, Mia made her group stay huddled around a pole below deck. The other refugees stank of hopelessness or pain and a few young pups were crying as they clung to their parents. Carver whimpered slightly seeing the families, Mia had no doubt it reminded him of when he was young, it sure did for her. As the others slept Mia stayed awake keenly eyeing the surroundings as she stayed on guard, her inner Alpha was begging to head above deck, much like it had the whole trip, she understood the feeling as she hated being cooped up. Thankfully her wishes were granted, the sailors topside were yelling saying how they arrived and that all disembarking should head up. Smiling she turned to her group taking in how Bethany was sleeping her back against the pillar with Aveline’s head resting on her shoulder, on Mia’s other side Carver slept his arms crossed and head lolling to the side.

 

“Beth, Aveline wake up we’re here.” She whispered gently shaking her sister awake and leaving it to her to awake the red-head.

 

“Carver get up!” Hawke hissed before kicking her brother's leg, she had to hide a smile when he yelped and jumped to his feet.

 

“Come on time to go up, we just docked.” Mia continued picking up her daggers as she followed the others up.

 

To say Kirkwall was crowded was an understatement, people flooded the docks pushing the cities guards and begging to be let in. Mia knew without having to scent that most of the refugees were Betas their fear scent filling the air as she leads her group to the guards. It didn't take long for the group to be let through leaving the other people behind yelling in protest, Mia headed to the Guard captain to speak about ways into the city. When they found him she was not shocked to see a mercenary group trying to bribe their way in, what puzzled her, however, was the scent of the leader.

 

“We need into the city. We  _ have _ family here.” The Brown-headed Alpha said watching their reactions.

 

“You and half the others, wait you said you had family? Name?” The Guard captain responded his eyes narrowed upon them. 

 

“Gamlen Amell. We should have an estate in Hightown.” Mia said with a smirk as she thought, this man is a Beta but he holds himself like an Alpha, interesting. 

 

“The only Gamlen I Know can’t rub two coppers together.” The man scoffed as he crossed his arms before continuing  “I shall see if one of my men can find him.” 

 

“They just got here and you're going to let them in? We’ve been here for weeks!” The mercenary growled at the Guard with his weapon in hand. 

 

“ _ You _ don’t even think of it.” The low rumble echoed from Carver’s throat, sometime during the conversation he had moved behind the Mercenary. 

 

To say the mercenary flinched was an understatement. The poor man almost jumped out of his skin when Carver spoke from behind him, he whirled around to face the Alpha his skin pale as he whined. A simple glare from Carver made the man take a step back,  his band stumbled as they turned tail and ran to the docks with their leader not long after them. Mia nodded to her younger brother a smile of pride on her face, it would not be long before he fully grew into his Alpha spot. 

 

She would be lying if she would be glad for him to leave so he would not challenge her anymore. She shook her head, now was not the time to be thinking of that they had bigger problems. If the Guard could not find their Uncle they would be homeless with no way into the city. Mia walked to the gate blocking the entrance looking through and seeing the people walking past paying all the refugees no mind. 

 

“Sis, what is Gamlen does not want anything to do with us?” A quivering voice asked making the Alpha female look, her eyes wide when she noticed Bethany was close to tears.

 

“I won’t let that happen. We will be fine Beth, I promise so no more tears ok?” Mia soothed the mage giving her a hug before the sound of the gate opening drew her attention. 

 

Without needing to say anything Aveline pulls Bethany to the wall behind them before taking a spot on her right with Carver on her left, leaving the front for Mia to cover. The Alpha female held up a hand before walking forward meeting the older man as he turned towards them, a low growl from her throat made him stop in his tracks. The scent from the man was familiar and it made her pause as she noticed a dull sweet scent to it. 

 

“Uncle, nice to see you again.” Mia said with a small grin before calling over her shoulder “It’s just Gamlen.” 

 

“Mia, Carver, Bethany it’s been awhile. Where’s your mother and father?” Gamlen said though his voice was laced with annoyance. 

 

“They died when we escaped along with Aveline’s husband,” Bethany muttered as she gave her Uncle a hug. 

 

Mia watched the two Betas hug and upon noticing her brother join them she smiled. Normally, in the Hawke family, the Alphas were not one for physical contact. They let their actions or body language speak for them.  It made the Alpha female happy however to see her brother changing that, however, she would be lying to say she was not worried what it might mean. Aveline shyly walked closer and joined the group hug when no one shushed her away, deciding to let them have their moment Mia stood a little bit away just watching. 

 

“I hate to spoil the moment but could we head to our home now?” She finally asked which earned her a slight glare from the teary eyes Uncle. 

 

“You have to pay the guard to let you in first and um the family estate in Hightown is gone,” Gamlen informed them earning a glare from both Alpha siblings.

 

“Gone? You  _ lost _ it? How does one  _ lose _ an  _ estate _ ?” Carver asked a growl riding his words. 

 

Gamlen ignored the younger sibling his eyes locked on the fuming Alpha female before him as his skin paled. Mia was known to have a nasty temper when she lost it, which was not often thank the Maker, and the people around her could feel she was close to losing it now. Gamlen turned on his heel and raced to the Guard Captain exchanging a few words before leading him back. Both Beta males seemed to shrink when they got close to Mia seemingly aware of the fact her inner Alpha was in full control. 

 

“Captain, this is the one I told you about. The Alpha female seeking entrance into the city, would you be willing to hire her and allow the group in?” Gamlen said turning to him as if trying to hide from her gaze.

 

“Mia Hawke, the guard is willing to allow you into the city as long as you join our ranks.” The Captain says his voice held firm even though his body was covered in sweat.

 

“For two years, and only that long Captain. As long as you agree to keep the Templars off of my sister’s back.” Mia replied with a huff of frustration.

 

“As you say Alpha.” The Captain replied as he bowed his head slightly in semi-submission. 

 

And with that, the Hawke families stay in the city started. The siblings had no idea what was in store for them and neither did the city, no one could figure what would unfold within the next couple of years. 


	4. Hawke Sister's Charge In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mia and Bethany head out together to do her rounds were they run into some gang thugs.

Hawke became a well-known name in the city about a year after they arrived. The Alpha female was tasked with doing solo patrols around Lowtown, besides the few time the gangs had enough balls to challenge her they were peaceful. Kirkwall’s gangs soon learned from a heavy loss in their numbers not to mess with the female. It seemed that even when she was alone there was always backup somewhere in case she was jumped. One such time was when the Captain gave her the satchel to deliver to the guardsmen stationed at the docks.

 

Once she passed the Hanged Man, a little hole in the wall tavern, a group of Pin Prick gang members decided to jump her. Dressed in her heavy guard armor with an issued pair of twin daggers, she never flinched when they attacked. Instead, she welcomed it. The Alpha was feeling kind of violent that week whenever she was tasked with the Lowtown patrol for reasons yet unknown to her and she was happy to release it on people who would not be missed.  During the fight, she noticed the Pin Pricks start to back off and taking a breath she looked behind her to notice why. Her backup which she never called for had arrived like always. She had to wonder how Carver and Bethany always knew when she was in trouble. Unable to figure it out, she asked them one day and they simply said it was their sibling connection.

 

Until she joined the Guard was made up of mostly Betas no one in the city took them seriously, that changed once the Alpha female started putting the gangs in their place. Wishing to have another Alpha in their ranks, Mia had often tried to recruit her brother to join the Guard. Carver always turned her down; however, his mind was set on joining the Templars, He claimed it would remove him from his sister's shadow as well as help keep the Templars away from his twin. It was not until they entered their second year that their troubles started to rear their heads. 

 

The Templar Order had gotten the scent of Bethany and were constantly patrolling the area outside Gamlen’s house in Lowtown. Mia did her best to time her patrols in sync with theirs so if they tried anything she could step in. After all the safety of the Townspeople  _ was _ the duty of the City Guard. 

 

The sibling met one night in Mia and Bethany’s shared room to talk about their options, the Beta wanted to turn herself over to the Templars to relieve the burden from her Alpha siblings. Carver and Mia would not hear of it, though, it was then that Gamlen walked in from a late night of gambling and losing at the Hanged Man(never let a submissive Beta gamble). He walked into their room and tossed a ripped up flyer at the siblings with a growl before retiring to his room. Though drenched in drink, the writing explained the details of an expedition into the Deep roads. It mentioned riches which the siblings admitted would help them greatly if Mia was honest however she would never take her siblings into the Darkspawn nest. 

 

“You're not considering this are you, sis?” Bethany asked, her voice shaking slightly. “I’m not worth the trouble, just let me go to the Templars.” 

 

“Bethany, you  _ are _ worth any trouble to keep you safe. You're my  _ sister _ I would do anything to protect you. I am considering this, but before anything else, we need money and more people.” Mia said calmly while looking the poster over again. 

 

“Finally something we agree on!” Carver stated with a slight grin. “Good thing I happened to already mention needing jobs at the pub.” 

 

Mia flashed her younger brother a smile. She knew the other Alpha had been spending time at the Hanged Man since they arrived. When she asked him about it, Carver just said he was shadowing their Uncle to make sure he didn't gamble their home away again. Looking over the flyer once more, she noticed the meeting location, Hightown, she sighed. The Guard always seemed to have fewer patrols in Hightown, which would make it hard for her to make time to meet with this Bartrand Tethras. 

 

“Sounds like we have a plan then, my next day off we will go talk to this guy about his expedition,” Mia says holding back a yawn, she then looks at the alarm clock and growls sees it it was 2 am. “Off to bed, unlike you two I have to be up by 6 for patrol.” 

 

Carver give a throaty laugh, it was not often his sister would give orders about going to bed. He had to admit though that ever since Mia had joined the Guard she had changed. The Alpha female was less orderly and seemed to be more relaxed than before; however, he could almost feel the duty of her job looming over everything she did. The fact she was willing to go against the duty of the Guard by not turning their Beta sister over to the Templars proved she was not losing herself to her job. Alpha’s, as Carver was noticing, never gave in on something or someone they cared about. They were willing to die to stand their ground, and as a young Alpha of only nineteen who had shown later than most, Carver was still growing into his rank.

 

Early the next morning the Hawke family were awoken by the sound of fists banging on their door. Mia jumped to her feet and noticed that she still had an hour before her shift. Grabbing her twin daggers, she hooked them onto her back before heading to the door. The Alpha turned on her heels, seeing her siblings not far behind each with their weapons close at hand. Noting how Carver stood in front of Bethany, Mia nodded opening the door.

 

“Guardswoman Mia Hawke?” The armor clad Templar asked his helmet in hand as he looked the long haired Alpha female over. 

 

“Yes, and who are you?” Mia asked she was willing to play this cool as long as he was, so behind her back, she signaled for her siblings to stand down.

 

“Lieutenant Cullen of the Kirkwall Templar Order. Knight Commander Meredith has a message for you.” The curly haired man responded before digging into the bag hanging from his belt. 

 

“A message for me? Oh, this is going to be good.” Mia laughed as she took the note from him to read.

 

It read ‘ _ Guardswoman, I am aware you are protecting an apostate within your home. As your position in the Guard prevents us from taking action as of yet just know that we are keeping our eyes on you. You have been warned.’ _

 

“Wonderful~” Mia said in a sing-song voice before looking at Cullen again her inner Alpha taking over as she spoke. “Tell Meredith her message was received but I don't take kindly to threats made upon my family.” 

 

Turning on her heels, she slammed the door shut in the Templar’s obviously shocked face. Mia looked at her clock, noting the time she signed before dressing her Guard armor. The ordeal with the Templar left her with only twenty minutes before her shift started, and it took at least thirty to reach the keep and report in. Growling she grabbed her daggers as she rushed to the door, waving a quick goodbye to her siblings before she headed out the door. 

 

Having raced through the streets she was able to reach the Keep with only a minute to spare. Breathing heavy, she clocked in and looked at the patrol listing. She had been given the duty to do a once over patrol in Hightown then go on break until 7 pm when she was to then patrol the Elf’s quarters of Lowtown. Looking at the clock above the lunchroom, she made a mental note of the time before heading out and giving a friendly wave to Aveline as they passed each other by.  

 

“This should be easy,” Mia whispered to herself as she started her routine patrol of Hightown. 

 

She started her patrol by going past all the homes and ending at the marketplace, like normal it was peaceful and she had thought she might have been right. During her break, she headed home to retrieve a valuable asset. Knowing how the gangs were at night, she wanted to take her sister along forger late patrol. Carver had left the same time as Mia had this morning only going to the Gallows to talk to the Templars about joining their ranks, which would leave their Beta sister alone. With the sister in toe, Mia headed to the area the Elves called home. Everything on the surface seemed calm as they entered, however that changed when the big tree came into view.

 

“Mia, what are they doing?” Bethany asked as she watched the gang members walking around almost like hunting dogs trying to find a trace of their prey.

 

“I don't know but I plan to find out, ready your staff dear sister, just in case,” Mia responded her eyes narrowed as she walked forward.

 

“City Guard! I demand to know what your business is here this late!” Mia called out and as if on cue the others drew their weapons as they turned to her. 

 

“None of your business Guardswoman.” A ginger-haired female called her voice heavily accented.

 

“I will repeat myself only once,” Mia growled gathering her inner Alpha. “I demand to know your business here.” 

 

The female flinched--her mouth forming voiceless words--the others moved behind her as if seeking to hide from the Alpha’s view. After a time they grew courage however and charged at Mia only to be struck down by Bethany’s Firestorm spell leaving only the female left.  She was visibly shaking as Mia moved before her, Mia could tell she was scared for her life. 

 

“W-we were sent to get a chest i-in t-there.” The female stuttered as she tried to avoid eye contact with the Alpha.

 

“Well we will take over from here, you may go. Also, change your lifestyle, you’re a horrible gang member.” Mia said with a laugh as she pushed the female on the shoulder and walked past with Bethany on her right.

 

“So we’re just going to stroll in there?” Bethany asked as she twirled her staff in hand.

 

“That’s the plan.” Mia all but purred as she scented the air.

 

“Ah yes, your plans always work  _ perfectly _ . Dear Maker, we are just playing this all by ear.” Bethany groaned. 


	5. Fenris

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new person has shown themselves before the Hawke sisters.

As they entered the run down building, Mia growled as she spotted a handful of people inside. Twirling her daggers in hand, she called out a warning about the Guard and surrendering (which it was rare for people to heed). The Alpha female was shocked when the gang members laid down their weapons and kneeled on the floor surrendering before even trying to fight. It was also at this moment she thought something was wrong. 

 

“Beth, can you go check the chest they were to be getting? I will keep an eye on these punks.” Mia asked her sister kindly before growling at the other people making them look at the floor.

 

“It’s empty.” The beta female replied upon her return, before turning to their prisoners “What happened to it?” 

 

“It was like that when we got here. T’was to have Lyrium in it.” A man said in an accented voice. 

 

Mia shook her head. She would never get used to the slight accent of the Kirkwallers, but at least she could understand them. She grabbed her sister's arm and turned on her heel, pulling Bethany after her.  Together they exited the building, however as they headed towards the steps leading up into Lowtown’s more basic roads, a scent stopped them. Alpha, and a male by the scent of it. Mia felt Bethany go rigged, could almost scent her sisters fear scent was a man in plate mail rounded the corner. Beside him was the ginger-haired women from before, which made Mia curse under her breath.

 

“Good job lieutenant! Seems you found an Alpha and Beta female and both unmated at that!” The man’s voice held a rough purr to it as his eyes narrowed on Bethany.

 

“You should back off now if you're smart,” Mia growled as she moved before her sister. In that same movement, she tapped Bethany’s hand their signal for her to run when possible. 

 

“Oh? You think you can order me around you lowly female?” The man all but snarled as his hand went to the mace on his hip. 

 

“Commander-!” The ginger-haired female cried drawing their attention only to see a great sword pierce her chest making her cough up blood and fall to the ground. 

 

A lanky elf stood behind the now dead female, his sword in hand as he glared down the man. Mia drew in a sharp breath when she noticed his glowing markings, unnatural silver hair, and two tone green eyes all tied together by his tanned skin and weird uncomfortable looking armor. Within that same breath, she was aware of both the Alpha male and Bethany taking hold of their weapons. It seemed the Beta would not run like she was told to. Mia honestly didn't care right now, her eyes were locked on the elf, something was off about him. For anyone to stand up to an Alpha, they had to be Alpha or a mated Beta, but this elf he held no rank accent only that of earth and the iron tang of blood. 

 

“You! I was wondering when you would show up slave.” The man growled as he turned with shield and mace in hand to face the elf.

 

It was clear this hit a nerve with the silver haired elf as he shot forward without warning, his hand seemingly phasing through the Alpha male. Mia spotted the elf’s hand was holding something but did not put it together until after he ripped his hand back out, crushing the man's heart and dropping it to the ground along with his body. Bethany let out a startled yell as she jumped back, her staff held in front of her as a barrier.  The Beta was crouched low looking skittish. Looking at her sister and shaking her head, she moved forward towards the elf, sliding her daggers into their sheaths at her hips as she walked. 

 

Once close enough to fully look the elf over, she gave a sly grin as she watched him clean his metal claw-like gauntlet of blood before locking eyes with her. Taking a deep breath through her nose, she scented the air once more. Still failing to scent the elf’s rank made her eyebrows twitched in annoyance. Back in Ferelden, not many people besides the Royals could afford scent blockers, being used to scent every one of rank was something Mia had liked and she had hoped that Kirkwall would be the same. This elf was using them, of that she was sure, otherwise there was no way he could not have held a rank and be able to have stood up to an Alpha.

 

“So what are you doing here?” Mia asked her eyes never leaving the elf.

 

“No doubt you have more questions, but first the chest in the house what was in it?” He asked his gaze flicking between the sisters as he relaxed his stance.

 

“Empty,” Bethany said, her voice slightly shaking though she was more relaxed noticing the elf’s change in posture. 

 

“I had hoped- well it's irrelevant now. Those people were working for a Tevinter Magister to regain his lost property. Namely myself, I am called Fenris.  As much as I hate mages, I must ask for your help.” The silver haired elf, Fenris, said his two-tone eyes narrowed as he awaited their reply.

 

“On record, I can not help unless you file a report with the City Guard,” Mia said, her voice stern as she watched the elf as his face grew gloomy, before adding. “Off the record, just name the time and place.”

 

“We must strike tonight before he flees,” Fenris said his gaze drifting off towards Hightown before flicking back to her. “I suggest tonight, we can head there now.” 

 

“Sounds good. Bethany, can you go tell Carver? Maybe see if he can't keep the Templars and other Guards away until we give the signal?” Mia asked, turning to her sister with a small grin.

 

“If that is what you want Mia. Be careful sister, you may be Alpha but you are still a female.” Bethany replied, her eyes flicking to Fenris with slight worry for her sister.

 

“I am also a Hawke. I will be fine Bethany, so go and meet us when you're done.” Mia replied, giving her sister a hug before turning to look at the elf.

 

Fenris gave a nod signaling he was ready to get moving as if he needed to the man was shifting from foot to foot looking uncomfortable standing in one place. Mia figured he was not used to the open space, after all, he was a slave on the run who most likely stuck to the shadows of the town. Following his lead, they headed towards Hightown taking as many back streets as possible. They made it to the Chanter’s board before Bethany caught up to them, her hair now tied back in a low braid.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am soo sorry the updates have not been regular. I am in college currently and the courses are keeping me stepping and giving less time to work on things.


	6. Plus One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mia and Bethany help Fenris with his request and ask something in return. Also, Mia has weird taste in art.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long gap between updates. School has been crazy.

Fenris lead the way to the Magister’s home in the city, only stopping inside the manor’s doorway.  Mia took a quick glance around, noting how neglected it looked. The elf continued forward not checking to see if the women were following, his greatsword was in hand since they even entered the place. Mia could feel the air around him vibrating from his silent rage as she followed. When some members of the fade started to appear and attack them, she was not surprised. 

 

“So this Magister, did he know we were coming?” Mia asked as she cut down the last of the demons.

 

“He might have figured that when his men never reported in. But to flee so quickly says he was on edge.” Bethany responded after catching the brooding elf looking at her.

 

“I escaped from a nightmare of magic just to find myself in the company of another mage,” Fenris growled exciting the now empty building in a huff. 

 

“Poor sod seems he only knows the bad side of magic.” Mia sighed before a grin crossed her face. “Beth look! This is worth a lot of money, dumb slaver never knew what he left.” 

 

“Sister, it’s just a painting of a golden nug. It's hardly worth anything.” Bethany sighed, her sister had a strange taste in art.

 

Once they searched the Magister's room the sisters headed outside. Spotting Fenris leaning against the wall of the building, Mia grinned as she walked over. Placing a hand on his shoulder (which made him tense) she motioned for her sister to head home. Once Bethany was gone the Alpha female’s grip on him grew stronger, making the elf look at her with narrowed eyes.

 

“I understand you have had bad times with your ‘Magisters’ but my sister is not one of them. She is a  _ healer _ more than a fighter. To be honest she only knows a firestorm and cone of ice to protect herself.” Mia explained as she removed her hand now sure she held his attention. 

 

“I did notice that she hung back during the fight.” He said his voice a low grumble, his eyes looking past her.

 

“You owe us. We are planning to join an expedition into the Deep Roads and could use more power. Seek me out at the Keep or Carver at the Hanged Man when you're ready to join us.” Mia said her tone lightening as she noticed how he avoided her gaze.

 

Without waiting for a reply,  she turned on her heel and started back towards her home. Something about him just stuck with her, and it was not because she could not place his rank. The way he moved was calculated and very Alpha. But, the way he would act like he was meeting her gaze when really he was looking past her? Well that was a Beta trait. The elf seemed to bounce between the two and it confused her to no end, how could someone be both Alpha and Beta? It definitely peaked her interest in the man, heck in any man. Her sister was right, she did have weird taste and not just in art it seemed.


	7. The Search for the Healer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mia and Co look for the Healer.

Bethany was sleeping by the time Mia got home, likely urged by Carver. As much as she hated to admit it, Mia was glad her brother was an Alpha. It was easier to take care of their sister, when one was gone the other could gently urge her to relax and keep her safe. Mia smiled as she stripped out of her armor, with the weight off her shoulders she sank onto the bed. She knew it would not be long until sleep took her into its grasp, and she welcomed it.

 

Mia yawned as she walked into the Keep, her feet following a set path to the guard quarters. She had been awoken by Aveline early the next morning to report for duty. The Alpha female hated how her sleep was cut short whenever she had night patrol. It truly seemed like she would of been the sole member of the guard besides her Beta friend. Walking over to the roaster she saw she had loose patrol today. That meant she was allowed to go anywhere as long as she watched for trouble, she could relax and even drink if she wanted. 

 

“Excuse me, Guardswoman?” A voice called just as she entered The Hanged Man. 

 

“Yes, what can I help you with?” Mia responded turning on her heel to face the young man. 

 

“Was told to give this to you.” The man, who she noticed was dressed as a barkeep, said handing it to her. 

 

Taking the note she moved to her normal table and opened it. It held a short and sweet message, she looked to her brother from across the room. She beckoned him over and handed him the note before standing. She turned towards the stairs heading back into the guest rooms, her brother moving to stand guard at the stairway. Knocking upon the first closed door twice she stood waiting.

 

“Coming.” A male voice called before the door opened.

 

“You sent a note? Could of just came and asked.” Mia sighed looking down at the dwarf.

 

“Now where's the fun in that? Come in this can't be overheard.” The dwarf chuckled as he walked back inside his room.

 

“So Varric, what  _ is _ it you wanted?” Mia asked taking a seat across from the dwarf her arms resting in the table.

 

“Heard Junior talking to Bartred about the Deep Roads trip. Wanted to tell ya my brother does not want hired hands but investors, partners if you will. 50 gold and he will rethink turning you down.” Varric explains before noticing her shocked expression. “Oh Maker, he didn't tell you.”

 

“Carver! Get your skinny Alpha ass in here!” Mia growled as she glared at the closed door. 

 

“S-sister?” Carver stuttered slightly as he entered the room closing the door behind him. 

 

Before he could speak more or even more to defend himself, he felt a blade at his throat. Mia stood just in front of him her eyes narrowed as she held her dagger steady. Her inner Alpha was in full control right now, seeking to punish the male for not sharing this important information that could help their Beta sister. Sure, the Alpha’s themselves were in no danger but this information should still have been shared.

 

“Why? Why didn't you tell me you met with him?” Mia growled her eyes narrowed at her brother as he squirmed trying to get away from her dagger. 

 

“I didn't think it was important! Though when we went together we could persuade him. Two Alpha’s have more influence than one.” Carver half growled his gaze was aimed at the floor however knowing that one wrong move could set his sister off again.

 

“Your lucky, we  _ had  _ agreed to go together to see him. But you went alone. If you were not blood your punishment would be coming. However, I know you did it trying to help Bethany so you're off the hock this time.” She huffed as she put her dagger away and looked to Varric once more.

 

It was not long ago that Varric had come to her during patrol and introduced himself. Since then she would talk to him on rare occasions at the bar, mostly just swapping stories. Now she walked beside him a hand resting strongly on his shoulder. He grinned up at her from his seat, his crossbow in hand. Mia knew what he would have done if she got too harsh on her brother in front of him, the loaded arrow would of hit home in the wood between the two. 

 

“What else is there you wanna talk about? Surely you would not call two Alpha to your room just to talk, would you Beta?” Carver started looking toward the dwarf. 

 

“Hey now, must I have a reason to talk to my friend? But you're right Junior, got news of a lead that could help. Rumor has it that a Warden is holding up in Kirkwall, figured he might have maps to give you leverage against my brother.” Varric said grinning ashe watched the female’s face light up.

 

“Thank you, that's just what we needed to hear!” Mia all but shouted as she turned on her heel and exited the room.

 

Carver simply shrugged when the dwarf shot him a confused look, he may be her brother but even he didn't understand Mia completely. Mia walked through town, her goal to gather a small group to search for this Warden. Ever since her father had told her about his trip to a darkspawn tower with a group of Wardens, she had been fascinated by the group of warriors. Granted she chalked most of that up to her then young 12 year old mind, but even today she dreamed of meeting one. So off she went only stopping to gather Bethany and Fenris before heading to Lowtown once again.

 

Mia admitted to herself that bringing the elf might make this task harder then needed. However, something about him made her feel like protecting him, and the easiest way to do that was to have him with her. Together the three met up with Varric, Carver,  and Aveline outside the Hanged Man. The second party led by her brother would search the Docks, leaving the Marketplace from Mia’s party to handle. Time passed and soon night would fall.

 

It was around eleven pm when they got their first lead. They were getting ready to head back to the Hanged Man when Fenris stopped. Slowing to a stop as well Mia turned to look at him leaving her sister to go ahead. The elf warrior was glaring at a small building, outside the doorway sat two Mabari hounds. They turned their heads when they felt the Alpha female’s gaze, as Mia got closer, her party in toe, the pair of hounds laid down only turning to watch as the elf walked by. The smell of disinfectant stung the female’s nose when she entered the building, soon after the sound of people asking for aid assaulted her ears. 

 

“Ugh thing they are loud enough?” She growls earning a chuckle from her sister.

 

“Stuck close.” Mia ordered as she pushed her way up the side to the women behind the bar.

 

“Wait you turn like everyone else. We have enough resources to help everyone.” The women growled before blinking in shock. “Oh, sorry Guardswoman. Is there anything I can help you with?”

 

“We need to see the healer, got a ip he may work with you.” Mia said with a smile as she cast a glance at the brooding elf then back to the girl.

 

“He don't work here, but if you need him look for the lit lantern in Darktown and Anders should be within.” The woman replied a look of joy on her face as she looked between the pair ignoring Bethany.

 

Mia had a feeling the girl misunderstood the reason she looked at the elf, but it  _ had _ helped them get the information easier. The air Fenris gave off how on edge he was, however when the Alpha female looked at him and their eyes met he relaxed some. Mia sighed tapping the male on his shoulder as she turned and left the building, after exiting however they were met with a crowd of armed men.

 

“We heard ya asking after the Healer, you can't hurt him.” The one said, his eyes narrowed at the lone man of Mia’s group. 

 

“You know thats one thing I hate about you males.” Mia sighed locking eyes with the male, he seemed to shrink under her gaze thanks to her alpha vibe. “You always think that females can’t be leaders, that we can't be  _ Alpha _ enough.”

 

“I apologize for my sister, but despite her words we don't mean the Healer any harm.” Bethany said as she extended her hand and allowed it to glow with magic. 

 

“T-the Alphaess from the City Guard! Sweet maker, sorry Serah.” The man stuttered as he turned tail, Mia swore if he had a tail it would of been tucked between his legs.

 

Shrugging her shoulders she lead the small group to the Hanged Man, settling down at a table close to the fireplace to wait for the others. Almost like hadit Fenris sat on her right with Bethany on her left, smirking at the right the Alpha female pulled a piece of paper from her pocket. Mia was vaguely aware of the barmaid that came to get the tables order, she decided to let Fenris decide her drink as she started to scribble down notes. Bethany took a sip of her ale as she peeked at Mia’s notes, the Beta about spit out her drink when she noticed what they were.

 

“Maker's breath! Mia you're trying to figure out the Healer’s rank and skills? You have not even met this Anders yet.” Bethany choked when she saw Mia’s blushed face. 

 

“Hawke, you really think this Anders is an Alpha? Would he not be more out in the open then?” Fenris lifted a brow as he took a swig of his Dwarven Brew, his face wrinkled in distaste from the flavor. 

 

“I thought of that, more Alpha males are open. Possibly he is an alchemist and must hide? I honestly don't know.” Mia admitted as she looked at her glass of Antivan wine, she grinned at the liquor's dark red color.

 

“Much like you could not place Fenris’ rank or skills at first either until you saw him fight?” Bethany asked as she finished her second glass of ale, her face tinged red. 

 

“Gee Beth, thanks for sharing that!” Mia joked as she felt the elf’s gaze on her and held her hands up, leave it to her buzzed sister to give up her secret. “It’s kinda my thing ok? I like to know my possible teammates skills and Ranks to plan.”

 

Just as Fenris opened his mouth to speak, the door to the Tavern flew open. Carver walked in, a look of rage on his face as the other followed behind him. Avaline held her hands up in defeat as she marched past the brooding Alpha male to Mia. Varric took the lone chair at the end of the table and watched the female. Having finished her notes Mia stood finishing off her cup of wine before slamming it on the table to get their attention.

 

“Aveline, Beta warrior, Carver, Alpha warrior, Bethany, Beta healer, Varric, Beta rouge, Fenris, Beta warrior, and myself, Alpha rouge. Ok, so tell me if i got all that right.” Mia asked her mind was clear but she was unsure of her rank deductions.

 

“Good, good.” Mia grinned catching everyone's nod before continuing “Then for finding this healer the group assignments are the following Fenris and Aveline are with me. Carver you take Beth and Varric and watch from a distance. We will wait until nightfall, so for now everyone just relax here.” 

  
“No one is to get drunk!” Mia orders as she catches Bethany ordering another ale.


	8. Friends

Once night fell the friends took to their groups and headed out. Mia looked Fenris and Aveline over carefully as they neared the Warden’s home. Darktown allowed them movement without risk of being seen by any of the possible thieves that made it their home. Once she spotted a lit lantern the Alpha female stopped her party and turned to them.

“Everyone remember how we are handling this?” Mia asked her eyes looking the warriors over.

“We act like we are a passing patrol who is just checking in.” Aveline replied with a nod. 

“Then assess the surroundings. Give you time to figure out what to do next. You told us at least ten times now Hawke.” Fenris said harshly as he rolled his wide set shoulders.

With a nod the female leads them into the healer’s home. The sick and poor were littered within, some leaning on the walls others lying on dirty cots. Mia held a hand before her face in reflex as the sickeningly sweet scent of disease hit her nose, how anyone could stand this smell she had no idea. A flash of blue drew her attention along with a growl from her side, she looked towards the source. Her eyes widened on the man she found there. 

He had shaggy blonde hair, a shadow of a beard and tired eyes trimmed with bags. The man about collapsed, only managing to stand thanks to the desk beside him, once the patients were gone he turned to them. Upon spotting them he held out his staff as if ready to strike despite how drained he clearly was.

“I have made this a place for healing, why do you threaten it?” It was as much a question as the underlying threat of his stance. 

“Just the guard on patrol, wanted to see how things were. Heard you healed a few of our own the other day.” Mia lied with a fake smile, her followers stepping to her side as they looked around.

“Ah yes, Sir Vincent and Triss. They had been jumped on patrol, if I remember correctly both had deep wounds on their torso and Triss another on her leg.” The Healer, Anders said his stance relaxing as he recounted the event.

“Indeed, the guard repay their diet and as you would not take money, I wanted to offer help since I had Darktown patrol. My name is Mia Hawke.” The Alpha female stated as she headed to the back of the room.

She was aware of Fenris glaring at the man as they followed her and sighed before turning towards Anders again. Smirking slightly when she noticed the mage paling at the idea of being cornered in his own home. Holding out a slip of paper she motioned for Aveline to stand by the door, leaving Fenris to guard her back as they talked.

“You're the Alphess of the Guard? I pictured you differently.” Anders murmured as he looked the paper over his eyebrow lifting in confusion. “Why did you give me this?”

“So that's what they call me, I like it little wordy though. I want to know your rank, circle it on that slip.” Mia responded before taking the paper back from the mage.

“A Beta? How many are there of you in this city?” She groaned “I guess that can work though, you need to come with us.” 

“Why? I have done nothing to warrant the Guard taking me.” Anders asked his eyes flicking to watch the warrior as he closed in.

“We are not here on business of the Guard mage.” Fenris growled his eyes narrowing on the blond until he felt the Alpha female's gaze on him.

“We need your skills as a Grey Warden to help us with an expedition into the Deeproads.” Mia stated her voice saying she would hear no arguments.

“Maybe, a favor for a favor? You help me with a personal matter and I will give what you seek.” The mage suggested his eyes back on the female before explaining further. “A friend of mine is being held and I want to free him. It seems simple but I fear the Templars have scented out our plan.”

“What your asking Mage, is to go against the Templars.” Fenris growled his gaze shifting to Mia “You won't need his help that bad. Nothing is worth fighting the Templars.”

“I agree Fenris but another healer would come in handy should my sister be unable to help.” Mia agreed before looking to the mage with a growl “We will go along but know this mage, if a fight should happen we will not hurt the Templars.”

Later that night the Alpha female lead her small party of Fenris and Varric to the Chantry hall. Spotting the Blonde mage hiding in the shadows she approaches him without a care of who saw. Lightly kicking his shoe to get his attention before motioning to the doors with her chin, a growl escaping her when he didn't move. The anger from the warrior beside her was making her uneasy, if she could pick it up so easy then so could others. Giving him a quick narrow eyed glare she followed the mage inside. 

The Chantry was quiet save for their footsteps, taking that as a good sign Mia pushed on. It was not long until they found the other mage Anders had mentioned, and shockingly noticed he had been made tranquil. Allowing Anders to talk to the man she found out that the Tranquil was once an Omega of great magical skill and an overall good person. The fact that an Omega was made Tranquil rose the female’s temper. It was a longstanding rule that any Omega mage be left intact and not put though Tranquility as it stripped them of themselves. She could feel Fenris’s eyes on her as they turned to leave, their business taken care of. 

Upon arriving back at The Hanged Man, Mia allowed her team to dissolve into the taverns normal crowd. Still aware of the elf’s gaze she walked back to Varric’s room which she knew was empty since the dwarf was telling stories by the lone hearth. Taking a seat at the table the Alpha female watched as Fenris approached, his body language closed off as he entered the room.

“Why did you agree to help that abomination?!” The white haired elf growled his hands curling into fists. 

“If I had not we would not have these.” She simply replied gesturing to the Deeproad maps laying on the table before her.

“That makes it ok to betray the Templars!” The elf said sarcastically “Why don't we burn the Chantry next time he asks? Maybe we can rule the city then!” 

“Fenris enough.” Mia growled as she stood stalking over to him, eyes narrowed. “I did not enjoy that and hate that you all had to take part. Don't you understand? Alphas do what they must to protect their friend.” 

“Sure that's what you were doing, protecting the lowly Betas.” Fenris huffed as he turned his back ready to leave.

“You must understand. If I didn't the others would try to hurt you all, and I will not let that happen, no one questions my leadership or hurts my friends.” Mia said her voice ragged.

“Don’t tell me what I have to understand or what I can question. You sound like a Magister.” He growled before storming out of the room before leaving the tavern.

Mia watched him leave her mouth open like a fish gasping for breath, her mind blank. Her eyes stung as she processed his words, the true meaning of them sinking in. Betrayer. He thought that she betrayed him by fighting the Templars. Her inner Alpha was screaming at her to chase after him, to put him in his place, however, her pride was too crushed. Her friend, one of the few she had, thought she betrayed him and call her a Magister. Called her one of those few Alpha from Tevinter that abused their underlings and used them as slaves.Taking a breath she tried to push down the sadness and rage building up inside, with tears gathering at her eyes she ran. Running past her friends outside, turning she races down the short pathway leading to her uncle’s home. Jumping up the steps she flings the door open, unaware of the voices calling to her. Mia enters her room and flops face first onto the bed, she could not let anyone see her, an Alpha, cry so she hugged her pillow close as her barriers crushed down.


	9. The Bone Pit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait everyone! Having some problems writing this right now, but I am trying. 
> 
> Enjoy the chapter ^_^

Mia spent the next couple of days mindlessly patrolling for the guard, thankfully she had Aveline along to help pull her along. Fenris’ words still echoed in her mind everytime she closed her eyes. The alpha female’s honor was damaged and the constant worry that the others might feel the same haunted her. Mia was trying to push the thought to the back of her mind as she searched for ways to gather the gold for the expedition. Just as they were nearing the amount they needed she received a complaint from a miner, thinking nothing of it she called her friends together. 

Fenris, Anders and Varric gathered together at the entrance to the mine all were pacing with just their weapons in hand. Mia walked up with a pack full of supplies for them, she had insisted this time she would provide for them all, she sat the pack down. Once everyone had taken a snack and drink from the pack she picked it back up, she was aware the the air around the party seemed off. Shrugging she figured it was likely because of the argument she had with Fenris before still lingering. 

“Ok, here we are the bone pit,” Mia says as she looks around not shocked to see bones and rocks scattered around “the workers said something about some dragonling hanging around, everyone be on your guard.”

Only seeing a few of the baby dragons the party makes quick progress, soon arriving at the exit. Mia stops them just before the exit, sitting the pack down before lowering herself to the ground herself the rest of her party following her lead. Varric pulls the pack close pulling out a bag of dried Nug jerky which he insisted everyone try. Mia wrinkled her nose at the taste before handing the hardly eaten piece back to the dwarf. After everyone was done eating the Alpha stood twirling her twin daggers as she waited for the others to finish their bottle water.

“Ok, should be a walk in the park now. The miners only said about the dragonling nothing else, so once we clear the exit we can head home.” Mia says as the other join her their weapons in hand.

 

“Let’s go then.” Fenris grumbled clearing tired of being around the female.

 

Opening her mouth to reply only to decide against it, the Alpha female lead them into the last area. The wind seemed to be alive as they walked into the open area, the greenery blowing to an fro. Suddenly a loud hiss caught Mia’s attention, her eyes scanning the air. Not finding anything she walked to the edge of the pathway looking on the ground below them until landing on the form of a dragon, it’s wings flapping in warning. Looking back over her companions she nods before jumping down off the pathway, rolling as she hit the ground before jumping to her feet.

“Anders, hang back focus on healing and AoE spells mainly ice or electric! Varric, shoot those arrows like crazy, try to find her weak spots! Fenris, let’s take its legs out.” Mia orders her daggers twirling in her hands as she darted forth.

The battle was rough, the Dragon would have burnt Mia’s leg if not for Anders casting a wall of ice blocking the attack. With a scream the Alpha flung down a smoke ball vanishing from the dragons sight before, as if in sync, she appeared just opposite of Fenris both slashing the Dragon’s hind legs. The beast fell forward her tail lashing as she attempted to fling the pair away. With a mighty war cry the elf began to glow, his marking flairing to life as she dashed forward hacking at the beat’s foreleg. 

“Fenris, stop!” Mia cried out seeing the beast angling it’s open mouth towards the warrior “Anders, Varric!”

Jumping to the beast’s flank the Alpha threw a dagger, it soared towards the Dragon’s eye distracting it and allowing the ex-slave to escape. Sadly Mia’s dagger missed its mark as it came flying back at her thanks to the beast beating its wings to take to the air. Hovering in the air above the band the Dragon stared into the sky before it, smoke fumeing from its nostrils. Mia gathered her group under an overhang, her eyes narrowed as she watched the beast as Anders set to healing Fenris much to his annoyance. 

“She sees something.” Mia says her eyes widening as a roar echoed in the air. “Sweet Andraste there are two?!”


	10. A Timely Intervention

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang continues to fight against the dragon, only to get some shocking help.

The air seemed to crackle with electricity when the roar repeated itself. The flapping of large wings announced the other dragon's arrival, just as a huge purple hued High dragon broke through the clouds clashing with the other injured dragon. Mia looked on in shock as the two mythical beasts tumbled through the air before the larger took to the air flying high above the clouds, leaving the other to fall with a loud thud on the ground. Taking this chance the Alpha urged her party on, rushing the disoriented beast. 

“Quickly before the other returns!” Mia screamed her daggers plunging into the wings of the beast.

Fenris followed his greatsword leaving deep slashes in the beat’s side making it scream. Anders was keeping an eye out for the other dragon, as Varric kept the injured one distracted by shooting arrows into its neck. Mia was beginning to tire, her moves getting slow and sloppy as she continued to attack the beast. Looking to her party members, she noticed they were tiring as well their moves missing more than hitting, she growled in frustration. 

“Just a little more, keep pushing!” The Alpha female yelled sweat making her hair stick to her face. 

The dragon took advantage of her distraction, landing a heavy rear kick to Mia’s gut sending her flying. Slamming into the stone cliff she fell to the ground winded, her eyes flicking to her friends to see them running towards her shock clear on their faces. She blinked as her left eye became covered with blood, growling weakly she tried to lift an arm only for the pain to fly through it and make her wince. Mia turned her eye back to the dragon, a growl dying in her throat when she noticed the bigger one returning.

“Run! Get out of here!” She ordered using all the Alpha power she could muster. 

Varric nodded his body shaking with rage as he ushered the other two away. Fenris fought back, pushing away from the Beta dwarf to stand by the female’s side his sword at the ready. Cursing Varric grabbed Anders not allowing him to follow the elf's example as they ran to a safe place. Just as the other two escaped from view, the purple dragon roared a stream of electricity flowing from its mouth towards the wounded one.

“...” Fenris said nothing as he moved forward now standing on the females blind side.

“You stupid elf! Why didn't you run with the others? Only I needed to die, now who will protect my family?” Mia half choked tears pricking at the corner of her eyes.

Before the elf could respond the purple dragon landed before them, a shadowy figure sliding off it’s back a weapon in hand. As the figure turned to face them it’s weapon raised in the air, Mia willed Fenris to run drifting into darkness. Light gathered around the weapon’s point revealing the figures face before lighting surged from the sky, striking and killing the injured dragon. Fenris stood his ground between them as he fought his inner chaos. His alpha was down, by every right he should run to leave her for dead, but knowing the rest of their group was not far away he blocked it out. Being the rank he was made it hard but not impossible, however when he felt the waves of alpha energy radiating from the approaching figure he shrank.

“Don’t come any closer mage” he all but spat the word his grip tightening on his weapon with a growl “You will not hurt us.”

“Such loyalty..” The figure mused, a laugh soon following as the purple dragon flew away “Seem’s I have something to be proud of after all.”

“Fenris! Get Hawke out of there!” Varric yelled as Anders rushed past to the Alpha female’s side.

“Fear not, I mean no harm” The newcomer responded, then as if realizing how dark it was called light to the area “I would not harm my charges”

Shocked as they took in the man’s rugged grey beard and long hair, the group stood down. Placing their weapons away they turned their main focus onto their Alpha, Anders did what he could in the field before they were forced to move her. Returning to Gamlen’s house seemed like a bad idea so the group took the injured Hawke to Fenris’ estate. Leaving Varric guarding the entrance, Fenris and Anders stood by the female’s side as the man worked on healing her. 

“Make one wrong move and I will strike you down,” Fenris growled looking at the man through narrowed eyes. The idea of letting this man into his territory was unsettling, topped with allowing him close to their wounded alpha made him even more irritated than normal. 

“Mia should be fine, now she just needs to rest for a bit.” The man replied as he took a seat upon the lone chair.

“So who are you? Don’t get me wrong you healing Hawke is appreciated, but we have a mage who could have done that.” Varric asked the man.


End file.
